Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 52\% \times \dfrac{3}{4} \times 75\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{3}{4} \times 100\% = 75\%$ Now we have: $ 52\% \times 75\% \times 75\% = {?} $ $ 52\% \times 75\% \times 75\% = 29.25 \% $